Fairies and Swords
by kiritodragneel
Summary: Natsu and Happy were out on a quest to meet an old lady. During their meeting, Natsu was asked to say a spell, a time travel spell. After that, a magic circle enveloped the country of Fiore and they were all transported to the year 2025. The year SAO was born. No magic was present so they all, including the dark guilds played the game: Sword Art Online. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Into the Future

**Fairies and Swords**

_**Before reading this, I'd like to say a few words: I'm just a 12 year old student so you may probably notice some grammar mistakes XD. I wrote this out of my big fandom... Have fun! **_

**Chapter 1: Into the Future**

**Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia X791**

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Bored, bored, bored..."

"Hey, Happy, spotted any good-looking quests?"

"No..." Happy said.

"Yo, Natsu!" An annoying voice said.

"Gray-sama, you're back! You don't know how much Juvia was worried!" Juvia cried.

"Gray?!"

"Oi, Gray, Let's fight!"

*FIGHTING*

"And there they go..." Happy said.

"Hey, Erza, how's the quest?" Master Makarov said.

"They got away again..." Erza said.

"I see..." Master Makarov said.

"Lucy-san, are the bad guys scary?" Wendy asked.

"Super! They're all muscular and have really freaky faces!" Lucy cried.

"Yo, Lucy!"

"Natsu!... Got into a fight with Gray again, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! I'm glad you're safe!"

*gives a hug*

"*blush*"

"I'm so mad that you left me all alone in the guild. Hmph..."

"Well, you and Happy were asleep during that time!" Lucy said.

"The enemy, they said something really creepy... It's getting to my nerves..." Gray said.

"What was it?" Mirajane said.

"They said: This world is on its last minute... Who knows, time will advance to a thousand years or more..." Erza said.

"Hmmm... based on what they said, they must be implying that we will advance to the future?" Levy asked.

"Maybe... It's really creepy." Lucy said.

"What's so creepy about it? Who knows, it's a much better world than this."

"Hey, Natsu!" Happy screamed.

"What is it?!"

"I've just found a quest which has 2,000,000J as its reward!" Happy said.

"Well then, let's scram!"

"Hey Natsu, wait! You haven't had Master's approval yet!" Mira screamed.

"And there they go...So far for the eyes can see..." Pantherlily said.

"Those two are just so reckless unlike us, my kitty!" Gajeel said.

"So, hey Happy, what's the quest about?"

"It just says: MEET ME" Happy said.

"And what's more, it's just in Hargeon, which is really near!" Happy said.

"But we have to ride a train!"

*while in the guild*

"So, Nab, did you see what quest Happy took?" Gray asked.

"Well, a very weird-looking quest.." Nab said.

"What did it say?" Erza asked.

"It says: MEET ME, and it really creeps me out.." Nab said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Cuz there was an old woman and bandits surrounding her..." Nab said.

"What!?" Gray screamed.

"We don't have time to stay here. We need to find Natsu, quick!" Lucy said.

"What's the matter?" Nab said.

"The clients, they were our enemies in the previous quest!" Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Lucy, Gray, let's go!" Erza called.

"Aye, sir!" Lucy and Gray said.

-**AND THEN**-

**Hargeon X791**

_**Natsu's POV**_

"So, this is it?"

"Yup. It's said in the quest." Happy said.

"It says that we have to meet somewhere in the port..." Happy added.

*walks to port*

"Well, we're here..."

"There they are! It must be them!" Happy said.

"Good morning, ma'am, are you the client?"

"Wait, Natsu!" Happy screamed.

"Yes, I am..." The old woman said.

"So, what is it do you want us to do? Just say hi?"

"No, I have a small favour to ask of you, young man..." The old woman said.

*While on the train station*

"We have to hurry! There's not much time!" Erza said.

"I think he already is in Hargeon.." Lucy said.

"What makes you say that?" Gray asked.

"Cuz the train is coming back!" Lucy said.

"What?!" Gray and Erza said.

*Hargeon*

"What is it, old lady?"

"Can you say out loud the words in this scroll?" The old woman said.

"Well, I'll do it!" Happy said.

"No, you won't!"

"Ok, here goes..."

*Natsu is shouting the words*

"Ok, done! Give me our 2,000,000J!"

"Wait, Natsu, what is this?!" Happy screamed.

A magic circle came out from the scroll and enveloped the sky and ground. The old woman smiled and said: "Enjoy the future, my child."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Erza, what is that in the sky?" Lucy asked.

"There's also something on the ground." Gray said.

*while on the Fairy Tail Guild*

"Master, what is that magic circle?" Gildarts asked.

"I know that structure.." Master Makarov said.

"IT'S A TIME TRAVEL MAGIC CIRCLE!" He screamed.

And all of a sudden, a light so bright that could turn one person blind flashed all over the world of Fiore...

**(To be continued)**

_**Next chapter: A new world**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Chapter 2: A New World**

**Last Chapter: **Natsu and Happy were out on a 2,000,000J quest to meet an old lady. Never did they know that that old lady possesses a spell that can change the time of the whole world. They enchanted the spell and Fiore was transported into the year 2025.

* * *

**Misaki City, 2025**

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Uhhhh...Where am I?"

"Young man, stay away!" a voice so loud that it tingles my eardrums said.

*pushes Natsu to the side*

"Where am I?"

"Hey! Didn't you know, you were standing in the middle of the road!" The man said.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I've never seen you before in the whole vicinity of Magnolia!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The man screamed.

"Ask Happy!"

"Who's Happy?" The man asked.

"You know that blue cat..."

"Blue cat?! Ha! You must be the craziest man alive!" The man laughed.

"Happy! Come over here for a sec!"

"MEOW!" A cat purrs.

"Happy!"

"meow meow meow meow..." The cat meows.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand you!"

"HA! A man, talking to a blue cat! Hahaha!" The man laughed.

"Didn't you know young man, long before Misaki was made, people used to be able to talk to cats?" The man added.

"HUH? Long before? But it was just 5 minutes ago that Happy and I talked." Natsu said.

"Okay, I'm calling the hospital..." The man said.

"What? What am I gonna do there?"

"The doctors are gonna test your mentality, whether you are normal or a psycho.." The man replied.

"Emergency unit, please do come here to 25th street and please get this man who has some serious problems." The man called.

"Serious problems? You!"

"Sir, please don't!" A girl screamed.

"Who do you think you are? Are you related to this mental?" The man asked.

"No. But I think you're violating him too much." The girl said.

"Hmmm..." The man sighed.

"Okay then. I'm cancelling it. Go! Get him!" The man said.

"Okay, I'll take him with me." The girl said.

*grabs Natsu with her*

"Oh wait. Happy, come with me!"

*Natsu grabs Happy*

* * *

**Girl's house**

"Here a drink, quench yourself up!" The girl said.

"Glug glug... Ahhhh! Now that's refreshing, isn't it, Happy?"

"So hey, do you really talk to that cat painted blue?" The girl asked.

"Painted blue? Really talk?"

"To tell you, Happy isn't painted blue, it's his natural color and I talk to him casually and he replies back to me. I wonder what happened to him today."

"So you're like this city's ancestors..." The girl said.

"In what way?"

"Well, in their time, there were talking cats and not just that... What really amazed me most is that they can use magic!" The girl said.

"I can use magic too!"

"Really?! You gotta be joking!" She laughed.

"Well then, I'll show you the power of a dragon!"

"Fire Dragon's Fist!..."

*nothing came from Natsu's fist*

"So where's the dragon part? Where's the magic there?" The girl asked laughing.

"Something's wrong. Definitely wrong."

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"I need to find everyone else!"

"Wait!" The girl said.

"Happy, we have no time to stay here! Let's find Lucy and everyone else!"

"meow meow meow meow..." Happy purred.

"Oh look, some people like you were scattering all over the country.." The girl said.

"What?!"

"Wait, that's Gray, Erza and Lucy!"

* * *

**Train Station**

"Let go of me, you guys are the ones who's crazy! Don't you know Titania?" Erza screamed.

"Freeze now!" Gray said.

"Ahhh! Still no magic!" He added.

"You guys are so crazy! Do you still believe in magic?" The train station guy said.

"Of course! In fact, we use it in our daily lives!" Lucy said.

"Wait! Didn't the old lady say something about time advancing to the future?" Lucy added.

"Yeah! Wait, then that means we are in the future?!" Gray screamed.

"Future?! Stupid! We're in the present, you mentals!" The train station guy said.

"We have to do something. We need to find everyone else!" Erza said.

"But first, go with us to the hospital!" The guy said.

"Erza! Gray! Lucy!" A group of people yelled.

"Cana! Elfman! Everyone!" Erza yelled.

"Stop! We're these guys' friends." Cana said.

"Gray-sama! Juvia has been so worried!" Juvia cried.

"Ummm... are they really mentals?" The guy asked.

"Uh-huh. They always do that everyday!" Master Makarov said.

"Really?! Well then, please do take responsibility of them.." The guy replied.

"Okay, Thank you." Master Makarov replied.

"Now, grab them and let's go back!" Master Makarov said.

"Go back where? The building we're sitting on was owned by someone else.." Lisanna said.

"Ummm... anywhere will do!" Makarov said.

*grabs Gray, Erza and Lucy to the benches*

"Now, you guys may be wondering how people act different and we can't use magic plus the whole place is different, as you can see, we transported into the future, not just us Fairy Tail, but every mage in Fiore excluding the normal humans." Makarov explained.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Uh-huh. So shut your mouths up and we need to find a place we can stay.. We also need to find Natsu." Makarov said.

"Let's not crowd here, we're too many. Let's go find a place we can stay for the mean time." Erza said.

"Erza's right.." Lucy replied.

*meanwhile*

* * *

**Girl's House**

"So, who are those guys at the TV? Do you know them?" The girl asked.

"Of course! They're my best friends, except for Gray..."

"Anyways, I need to find them. I need to know why I can't use magic here!"

"Wait!" The girl said.

"So do you really use magic?" The girl asked.

"Yeah! It's our living as mages."

"So you came from the..." The girl sighed.

"Ok, Happy let's go!"

"Please wait! If you really wanna use magic, play Sword Art Online!" The girl said.

"Sword Art Online, what's that?"

"Here, keep this." The girl said.

"What is this big helmet for?"

"It's not a helmet. It's a Nerve Gear." The girl said.

"A Nerve Gear?"

"With it, you can play Sword Art Online, a land full of magic." The girl said.

"Really?! A land full of magic? Let me try it on!"

"The problem is... My mom and dad are coming home. You try it when you can find a place to stay..." The girl said.

"Ummm... Okay. Thank you!"

"Happy, let's go!"

"Wait! What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

*smiles*

*The girl blushes*

"Well, okay bye! Let's go Happy!"

"Bye! Until we meet again in Sword Art Online!" The girl said.

"Okay!"

*waves hand*

"Ahhh... I forgot to tell my name to him... How are we supposed to meet in Sword Art Online then..." The girl said to herself.

*cellphone rings*

"Hello..." The girl said.

"Oh, Asuna! Can you come with us to the mall later?"

"Okay, sure!" Asuna said.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

_**Next chapter: Link Start!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Link Start!

**Chapter 3: Link Start!**

**Last Chapter: **Transported into the future, Natsu is now unable to use magic or powerless. Happy became a normal blue cat. During Natsu's argument with a guy, a girl tries to tolerate him. The girl gives Natsu a Nerve Gear, a gadget used to play the game, Sword Art Online.

* * *

**Misaki City, 2025**

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Hmmm... Happy, can you think of a place we can stay here?"

"meow meow meow..." Happy meowed.

"C'mon... Stop acting like you're a normal cat!"

*bumps an unknown person*

"Oh sorry..." The guy said.

"Okay.."

"Oh, is that a Nerve Gear you're holding?" The guy asked.

"Yeah..."

"So, what's your level in Sword Art Online?" The guy asked.

"Ughh... I've never played it yet..."

"Really?! Well, everyone in town plays it..." The guy said.

"Well I could play it.. If I can find a place to stay.."

"Oh, so you're a traveller?" The guy asked.

"Of course n..."

"Yeah... I'm a traveller."

"Hmmm... So you really wanna play SAO?" The guy asked.

"Super!"

"Well, there's a dorm nearby. There's an empty room there..." The guy said.

"OI NATSU!" A familiar voice screams from the other side of the road

"Erza?!"

"Stop moving!" Erza yells.

"Ice Make..." Gray says.

"Gray, remember..." Lucy whispers.

"Come here right now!" Erza screams.

"Natsu, let's go back to the guild!" Lucy says.

"Go back to the guild? I'm coming home? I'm coming with you!"

"So Hey, Natsu, let's go meet in Sword Art Online, okay?" The guy said.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto. Just look for Kirito in the game..." He said.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go back!" Erza said.

"Coming!"

"Natsu... His name sounds familiar..." The guy named Kirito said.

"Let's go." Gray said.

* * *

**Street**

"So, young man, where were you off to?" Erza asked angrily.

"Ummm... Let me tell you what exactly happened to me.."

"First, I was on a road, then Happy didn't talk, there was a crazy person claiming that magic doesn't exist so I argued with him then a girl came and saved me. She took me to her house and gave me this."

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"It's called a Nerve Gear..."

"Nerve Gear? What's that for?" Gray asked.

"Ummm... I'm sure the girl said that this thing is used to play Sword Art Online.."

"Hmm.. Sword Art Online... I've read a magazine from the place we stayed and it said that Sword Art Online is the best game that ever existed." Erza said.

"Not just that, it's a land full of magic!"

"Magic?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah... Magic.."

"Don't you think that the magic in our time was stolen and put into this hell of a game?" Gray said.

"Oh, look... It's the building that Master just bought.." Lucy said.

"Let's go inside." Gray said.

*goes inside*

* * *

**Guild**

"Where's everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Oi! Mirajane! Juvia! Elfman! Cana! Where are you?!" Erza screamed.

"Oh, Erza, just in time, they all played the game Sword Art Online." Makarov said.

"What?!"

"It's totally fun!" Droy said.

"Well, I'm gonna play it too."

"Do you know the process?" Jet asked.

"Ummm... No."

"Master, about this Sword Art Online, is it really safe?" Gray asked.

"What's so unsafe with it?" Makarov said.

"Umm... Master, how come everybody in the guild has it?" Lucy asked.

"Because I bought them all through the power of money!" Makarov said.

"Did you have some for us too?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. 3 of them. One for Gray, for Erza and for you, Lucy." Makarov said.

"Whew... Can we play it too?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Makarov said.

"Oi, Jet and Droy, teach me how to do this thing." Erza said.

...

"Then state, Link Start!" Jet said.

*Natsu turns on vital switches*

"LINK START!"

Natsu, now wore the helmet and is transported to the beginning of Sword Art Online... He is now in the process of "signing up" or "character creating"...

* * *

**Sword Art Online**

-Welcome to Sword Art Online, the land of swords... Beginner detected.-

-Username please.-

"Username? What's that?"

-Your pen name or codename.-

"Ummmm...Let's see... How about..."

"Natsu the Salamander

-Username: Natsu the Salamander-

-What is your class?-

"What are the available classes?"

-Swordsman/Knight, Ranger, Tamer and Medic-

"What are those things?!"

-A Swordsman, specialized in Attack and Defense utilizes blades or shields (for knights)-

-A Ranger, specialized in Speed and Accuracy, utilizes shortswords and daggers (for stealth)-

-A Tamer, specialized in Special Attack and Magic Points, utilizes whips and summon stones (for summoning)

-A Medic, specialized in Special Defense and Health points, utilizes medic kits and their own brute power.-

-Additional info: Your class won't restrict you from any weapon. It just means that you're good at the following fields. Ex: Swordsman who uses whips, but is good when it comes to attack and defense-

"Ahhh! It's just like choosing the magic you want to use!"

"Hmmm... I'll be a ranger then! But I'll use swords!"

-Okay. Character Complete.-

-Additional Info: Would you like to use your own face or would you like to customize it first?-

"I'll have it not customized. I love my face the way it is."

-Okay-

-Welcome to Sword Art Online-

* * *

**(To be continued)**

_**Next chapter: Trapped!**_

_I know that there were no class systems in SAO, but to make it more fun, I invented my own.._


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped!

**Chapter 4: Trapped!**

**Last Chapter: **After Natsu gets a Nerve Gear, he then meets Lucy, Gray and Erza on the street. Natsu explained what happened to him and the Nerve Gear. They all returned to the guild and noticed that everyone played the game Sword Art Online. Natsu then plays the game and chooses to be a ranger who uses swords.

**Sword Art Online, 2025**

_**Natsu's POV**_

My head hurts. It's like the whole world spun. After that, I was transported to a gate of one big town. Many people were surrounding me. They all had swords and pets. Is this what Sword Art Online is? From here, a big tower can be seen. Looks like I've made it inside.

Aincrad Level 1, it says. I can see a green bar and a blue bar. Plus, a Menu bar down at the right. What do these things mean?

"Umm... Miss, do you know what's the green bar for?"

*Lady ignores Natsu*

"Grrrrr..."

"Hmmmm... Should I enter that big gate?"

I entered the gate.

**Town of Beginnings**

"Amazing! It's such a big town!"

There were so many people in the town. There were vendors in it too. It's such a big town, maybe it's even bigger than Fiore's capital Crocus.

"Oh yeah, if this a land full of magic, then..."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

*nothing came out*

"What happened?!"

"Somebody help me!"

"Oh..."

"What happens if I press the menu bar?"

*presses menu bar*

"Profile, Equipment, Items, Sword Skills, Class Level, Abilities and Settings."

"What are these things?"

-Would you like a tutorial?-

"Uhh... No!"

"I can do this myself and I don't need the help of a voice inside my head!"

"But... Where should I go first?"

-The Fields. They are every beginner's training site.-

"Hmm.. Okay! Thanks for the help!"

*Natsu goes to the fields*

**Fields**

"The voice said it's every beginner's training site, but why am I the only here?"

"You're not the only one." A nearby guy said.

"Who's there?"

"Kirito. I've heard that name before.."

*recalling*

"You forgot about me? LOL. I'm the one you bumped a while ago in the street." The guy laughed.

"Oh yeah!"

"So, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Kirito here. I'm a Swordsman and a..." Kirito was interrupted.

"Hey, could you teach me stuff here at this place? Please! I can't still use magic here even though that girl said that this land is full of magic!"

"Sure! But use magic? Don't get your point there..." Kirito said.

"Never mind that. Teach me!"

"Okay, sure. It will be my first time to teach a newbie." Kirito said.

"First, to know what weapon you use, you can open the menu bar then see your equipment or items. These show the current weapon you have." Kirito explained.

"Well, the weapon here is only a... shortsword, a vest and a pair of boots."

"Well, since you're a ranger, those are the primary items that you have or need to use." Kirito said.

"Next, to use your weapon, simply get the weapon from the scabbard. The scabbard can be found at your hips." Kirito explained.

"Well then, ta-da!"

*unsheathes shortsword*

"Good, since you're already equipped with the other stuff, you can now attack." Kirito said.

"To attack, you just need to simply hit the enemy." Kirito added.

"Simple!"

"Look, there's a _Tauro _there, just simply hit it from the back which is its weak point. Since you're a ranger, you specialize in stealth which means that you won't be easily noticed by the enemy... Simply attack it from its back and dodge when it tries to attack you." Kirito explained.

"Ok!"

*crawls on the tall grass*

"_The enemy isn't looking at me. This is my chance!"_

"Take this!"

"Fire Dragon's Shortsword Slash!"

*slashes enemy*

"Uwooo..." The _Tauro roared._

It charged towards me.

"Natsu, dodge it!" Kirito yelled.

*dodges the charge*

"What?! It charged again?"

*_Tauro _hits Natsu*

"Ahhh..."

"Sh*t... What? There's no blood."

"But there's a scar."

"NATSU!" Kirito yelled.

"Sorry animal, but..."

"Fire Dragon's Spinning Slash!"

*spins then slashes _Tauro*_

"Hah...pant. pant..."

The _Tauro_ disappeared and dropped meat.

"Looks like you beated it." Kirito said.

"pant pant..."

"Your health.. It's already cut off." Kirito said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"That's usual for beginners. Here, a Health bottle, drink it up."

"Thank you." (The potion really looks bitter)

=Health back to 100=

"Hmm... What is this blue bar for?" (Cuz it's just there)

"It's for the Skill Points. It determines how much skills can you use."

"Skills. How do you use skills?"

"To use skills, you simply equip it and use it in battle. Since you're still Level 1, you can't use skills yet."

"So when can you use skills?" I asked.

"Starting at Level 5."

"Oh, speaking of which, what is your level?"

"My level? You really wanna know?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah... I'm dead curious."

"Level 70."

*JAWDROP*

"What?! No! I need to train! Bye!" (says goodbye to a veteran)

"LOL. Let's meet again sometime!" He said and throws me a gift.

"What's this for?"

"That's 20,000G. Use it when you need it!"

"Really? You sure?"

"Yup!"

*runs to the northern side of the fields*

"Whew... I'm tired."

"Need to eat somethin'."

*spots a boar nearby*

"Oh, look, a boar. Just in time."

"Fire Dragon's Shortsword Throw!"

*throws shortsword and lands to the boar*

"Yes!"

"Uwoo..."

*boar vanishes and drops meat*

"Meat!"

"Well, gotta eat now!"

*bites raw meat*

"YUCK!"

"It's so hard!"

"That's because you didn't heat it yet." A familiar voice said.

"Who goes there?"

"Natsu... Use this." The girl said.

"Lucy?!"

"Yup!"

"What are you doing here?" (Asks out of curiosity)

"Out here to train. I'm still Level 1."

"Well then, we have the same level. Let's roast this up and chow down here."

"Natsu, not thinking of logging out?" Lucy asked.

"Log out? What's that?"

"To get out here, you need to log out."

"Ohhh..."

"Well then, let's chow down in the guild then.."

"YUP!"

*opens menu bar*

"Lucy, where's the Log out button here?"

"What? It's there at the settings."

*opens settings*

"Where again? I checked the Settings menu and found nothing."

"Really!?"

*Lucy checks the Settings menu too*

"AHH!"

"What!?"

"We can't get outta here..."

"What!?"

"Why?" I added.

"If there's no Log Out button, then we're trapped here for eternity!"

"What the?"

"You gotta be kidding me. What about everyone else? What are we gonna do here?" I panicked.

-Announcement from the producer: Good afternoon players. I would like to tell you that there has been a change in the game. I deleted in the Log Out button. For what reason, you'll know in the plaza in the Town of Beginnings. No player can get outta here. That's all.-

"What!? Oi Producer! Talk to me!"

"Natsu, I think we should go to the plaza."

"What? We need to talk to the producer directly. Producer! Producer!"

"Natsu, nothing's gonna happen if you're gonna do that! We need to go the plaza immediately."

**(To be continued)**

_**Trapped in the game, what's Natsu gonna do next? Find out in the next chapter. **_

_**Next chapter: **_**The Announcement**

_Hey guys... Can you give any comments or suggestions?_


End file.
